


Loved and Desired

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Taking Care [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comfort sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved and Desired

Ryan pushed the room service trolley into the corridor, hung up the Do Not Disturb sign, and then locked the door with a decisive click. Turning back to the bed, where Lester and Lyle were lying, he smiled. Lester was wearing boxer shorts because he refused to lie there and eat naked; Lyle had no such reservations.

He walked towards them, slowly stripping as he went. When he was naked, he crawled up the bed until he could kiss first Lester and then Lyle. He stretched out, sandwiching Lester between Lyle and himself. "How are you feeling, James?"

Lester stretched sinuously. "I feel wonderful. This is definitely worth getting a few scratches for. A warm bath with both of you pampering me, a delicious meal, and now I'm hoping for sex." He grinned. "Do you think you can manage that?"

Ryan exchanged a quick look with Lyle and then schooled his features into a worried expression. "Well, I don't know. We wouldn't want to hurt your leg any more than it already is..."

Lyle jumped in. "Right. Ditzy would be royally pissed off if we undid all his good work. Maybe you should just try and get some sleep. I'm sure I can take care of Ryan and help him work off all that worrying without you needing to do anything."

Lester's eyes narrowed. "It's not Ditzy you need to worry about. If I don't get laid tonight I am going to be very, very irritated. And when I get irritated I have to find new and ingenious ways of dealing with the people who annoyed me."

Ryan laughed. "Okay, okay. I'm sure we could come up with something to avoid that. But we can't have you opening that gash again."

"It's probably best if you just lie very still and let us do the work," Lyle suggested with wicked grin. "In fact we might need to tie you down. For your own good, of course."

Ryan reached out and slapped the back of Lyle's head. "I think we should leave the kinky stuff until we get home."

Lester rolled his eyes. "What makes you think I'm going to allow any kind of 'kinky stuff' wherever we are?"

"Jon will talk you into it," Ryan told him. "You don't seem to be able to say no to those big eyes when he turns them on you. But you should be the one in charge tonight. What do you want to do?"

Lester snorted. "I do not always give in to Jon. But I thought you were planning to fuck both of us, so it seems to me you already have this evening planned out and you've done well so far so I think I'll let you keep going. Wow me."

"How did I end up with two such demanding lovers?" Ryan asked, theatrically. Grabbing a pillow he thrust it at Lester. "Put this under your hips and roll over onto your stomach. Use it to prop your thigh up as well so I don't accidentally open the wound. I do not want to have to face Ditzy and tell him you're bleeding again because we were having sex."

Lester did as he was told, stretching sensually before he got comfortable. "Don't get used to me following orders," he warned.

Lyle snorted. "Don't worry, sweetheart, we wouldn't dream of it."

Ryan picked up the bottle of oil he had left on the bedside table. "You shut up, be good, and watch," he ordered. "When I'm done with this you can get yourself ready for me. I'm going to fuck James slowly and carefully. You, I'm going to pound into the mattress."

"Bossyboots." Lyle sat back against the headboard anyway, taking his cock in his hand and stroking it slowly. He was content to watch for now.

"Voyeur," Lester muttered, smiling fondly at him despite the words.

Starting at Lester's shoulders, Ryan began a slow, sexy massage, working the stiffness out of his lover's over-used muscles.

Lester sighed contentedly. "You may have missed your calling, Tom. You should have been a massage therapist."

Ryan chuckled. "Well, maybe once I retire you can hire me full time as your own personal masseur..." He leaned down and trailed kisses along the other man's vertebrae. He followed his mouth with his hands, soothing and relaxing Lester as he went. When he reached his arse he spread the cheeks and ran his tongue along the shadowed cleft.

Lester groaned hoarsely and spread his legs further, pulling the injured leg up a little to rest it on the pillow. "You can keep that up all night," he gasped.

"Hmm, I'll take you up on that one day, but not tonight. You need to get a good night's sleep." He poured some of the oil into his palm and gently pushed a slick finger into Lester's body. Slowly stretching the other man, he watched his reactions to judge when he was ready for more. Tonight he wanted to make sure there was no discomfort at all.

One finger became two as he gently prepared Lester's body, ignoring the muttered commentary on his slowness, his manhood, and the fact that if he didn't get a bloody move on he'd be shovelling mammoth shit for the foreseeable future. He grinned at Lyle and handed the bottle of oil over.

Leaning forwards, he whispered, "Watch what Jon is doing. I want to know you're watching him riding his own fingers while I'm fucking you."

Lester groaned. "You are a kinky bastard sometimes, Tom." He turned his head though, his eyes seeming to have turned black from arousal as he watched Lyle teasingly preparing himself so Ryan could fuck him once he was done with Lester.

Ryan pressed another gentle kiss to Lester's shoulder and then rolled a condom on. "Are you ready?"

"You know damn well I am. Just get a move on," Lester ordered, making Ryan chuckle.

"Such romance. You really do have a way with words, darling." Before Lester could reply, Ryan lined himself up with the dark entrance and pushed, the head of his cock pressing past the tight muscle with a soft pop. Steadily, Ryan pushed forward until he was buried to the root in Lester's passage. He held still for a moment and then started pulling out just as slowly.

Lester groaned and tried pressing backwards.

"None of that," Ryan told him sharply. "Just lie there and let me do all the work this time."

"Then get a move on," Lester growled.

Ryan thrust back in with slightly more force. "I am. Stop trying to control this and just enjoy it." He nipped at the back of Lester's neck before soothing the bite with his tongue.

Thrusting a little faster, but still keeping a much slower, gentler pace than he normally did, he reached around and started stroking Lester's cock in time with his thrusts. "Keep watching, Jon. Imagine what I'm going to do to him once you've come. Think how hot it's going to be to lie there and watch me taking him."

The continuous stream of dirty whispers was making Lester even harder. He groaned and thrust his cock into Ryan's tight grip, moaning when Ryan took hold of his hips and forced him to stop moving.

"Does it feel good? Feeling my cock inside you and knowing that soon I'm going to pull out and shove it inside Lyle's tight little arse and fuck him until he screams? I'm not going to take him slowly like this; it's going to be hard and fast and rough and you're going to be able to watch every moment of it."

Lester let out a low moan that was almost a whimper, not that he would ever admit to that. "Tom, please!"

Ryan shifted, wrapping one arm around Lester's chest and blanketing the other man's body with his own. His other hand returned to Lester's cock and started stroking again. He rested his cheek against Lester's, feeling the scrape and burn as his stubble pressed against his lover's. He started thrusting harder and faster, wanting to feel Lester beneath him, alive and helpless to resist Ryan's advances.

Looking up, he saw Lyle watching them both hungrily, still stroking his cock slowly, and he grinned. "Look at Jon. At how hot he looks as he watches me fucking you. Think what he's going to look like when it's his turn."

Lester froze and his hips jerked forwards as much as they could with Ryan holding him in place. With a low moan that could have been Ryan's name, he came, his cock pulsing in Ryan's hand and sending his come over itand onto the pillow beneath him.

Ryan bit his lip, forcing himself to freeze and not keep thrusting. He couldn't come right now, not if he wanted to carry his promise out and fuck Lyle as well.

Lester squeezed his muscles tightly around Ryan's cock, pulling a tortured moan from him. "Christ, James, don't!"

Lester chuckled softly, relaxing again and looking over his shoulder at Ryan. "What's the matter? Isn't your control up to dealing with a slightly aging civil servant?" He sighed and put on a sad expression. "What are the armed forces coming to? Back in my day they taught us self control and restraint ..."

Ryan growled. "You'd better recover soon because I am going to kill you." He glared at Lester and then at Lyle who wasn't making any effort to hide his amusement.

He pulled out slowly and tossed the condom in the bin, ripping open a new one and putting it on. Pushing Lyle flat, he kissed him hungrily and then pulled his legs over his shoulders. In one swift move he buried himself to the hilt in Lyle's arse, relishing the groan it pulled from him.

"You know laughing at me right before I fuck you is just asking for trouble, sweetheart." He pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back in again.

"So you say," Lyle gasped, squeezing down around him and pushing back eagerly, trying to impale himself even further on Ryan's cock.

Ryan growled. Reaching up he pinned Lyle's wrists to the bed and started fucking him hard and fast, short vicious strokes that pushed him ever closer to the orgasm he'd been fighting off since Lester had come.

Bent almost double, there was nothing Lyle could do to urge him on other than squeezing his arse muscles around Ryan's hard cock whenever he could.

A groan from beside him made him glance over at Lester and he grinned at the heat he saw in the other man's eyes. Reaching out, Lester batted one of Ryan's hands away from Lyle's wrist and tugged Lyle's leg down to wrap around Ryan's waist and then he leaned in and swallowed Lyle's cock down to the base.

Lyle cried out, trying to thrust upwards but not able to with Ryan still partially holding him down. He was trapped between Ryan's hard cock and Lester's hot mouth.

Ryan kept hold of Lyle's wrist with one hand and moved the other to rest on Lester's shoulder as he kept on fucking Lyle. He knew he couldn't last much longer but with Lester's wickedly talented mouth wrapped around Lyle's cock he knew Lyle wouldn't be able to last long either.

With a loud cry, Lyle came down Lester's throat, the shout melting into a moan as Lester swallowed everything and continued sucking and swallowing around him, milking him of every drop. His orgasm triggered Ryan's and the other man gave one final thrust before collapsing onto the bed next to him.

Lester rolled back onto his side and cleaned himself off with a corner of the pillow he'd come all over before throwing it onto the floor. Wriggling further up the bed he nudged Lyle over and laid down, sharing the other man's pillow.

Ryan groaned and carefully pulled out of Lyle's body, stripping himself of the condom and tying it off. He grabbed a handful of tissues and cleaned them both up before tossing the whole lot into the rubbish bin. Looking at the two men who were snuggling sleepily in the middle of the bed, he sighed and got up. He went into the other room and grabbed a couple of pillows from the spare bed, coming back and dropping them onto the bed next to Lyle. Then he turned the lights off and shook the duvet out before draping it over the two of them.

He nudged Lyle gently. "Come on, sleepy, move over a bit and let me get in," he said with a smile.

Lyle wriggled even closer to Lester, pulling the other man's head to rest on his shoulder and then held the duvet up for Ryan. "Well, come on, get in and stop letting all the heat out."

Ryan sighed. "You'd think I'd get some consideration after doing all the work."

Lester chuckled sleepily. "Are you trying to tell us you didn't enjoy it?"

"Don't be stupid." Ryan got under the covers and wrapped one arm over Lyle's waist, his fingers brushing Lester's hip as he did. "Now close your eyes and go to sleep or Ditzy will be after me in the morning for wearing you out."

"It would take more than you to wear us out, but I guess stamina is just another thing that we were better at when I was in the army." Lester brushed his fingers against Ryan's softly, the tenderness taking the sting out of his earlier words. "I'm sorry we worried you."

Ryan shrugged but he smiled back, squeezing Lester's hand briefly before letting it go. "It was your turn. I'm sure we've done it to you often enough." He paused and then grinned. "But next time you feel like doing something dangerous I'm going with you and Jon can wait around for us to come back."

Lyle smacked the back of Ryan's head gently. "Have to teach you to cave dive first, mate. Now shut up and go to sleep."


End file.
